The Other Companion
by Toaofwriting
Summary: You know of the Doctor. You know about him, his incarnations, his travels, his enemies, and his adventures. And you know about his friends. The brave ones, the not so brave, the medics and the warriors and the ordinary people. But never a Whovian, who knew so much about him. Until now. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea I had a while back, where a Whovian travels with the Doctor. As you read on, as hopefully you will, you'll see how this affects the Doctor and changes things for him. However, this story is NOT AU. Rose is still stuck in Pete's World, Donna still lost her memory, the Brig and Adric are still dead,etc. Oh, and nothing except the OC belongs to me, obviously.**

You know of the Doctor. You know about him, his incarnations, his travels, his enemies, and his adventures. And you know about his friends.

The children and the inquisitive teachers, the journalists and the doctors, the soldiers and the Time Lords, the hunter and the robot dog, and more.

But there is one. One companion who was, who should never have been.

That was I. My name is Jonathan. This is my story.

It all started, I suppose, on my eighteenth birthday. I'd been a huge fan of _Doctor Who _since I was ten years old, and my father had shown me _Planet of the Daleks_. On my birthday, I came downstairs and opened my presents. There were the books, the LEGO, the gift cards from my friends and family. I'd finished opening them, and sat there, smiling with my parents. I made a joke-I don't even remember what-and we all laughed. That was the last normal moment of my life. The clock ticked on, and moved to ten o'clock. No sooner had it done so, then there was a knock on the door. I opened it, to reveal a UPS man standing outside with a package. He asked me to sign, and I did. He gave me a small package and left. I opened it-and my life changed forever. Inside was an incredibly important, life-altering, incredibly significant…screwdriver. Of the sonic kind.

**None of the Doctors has appeared yet, but they will. So, thoughts so far? Please leave a review telling me what you like, don't like, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

I picked it up thoughtfully, examining it. The business end had a white lens. The metal bit of the sonic was a light coppery color. It sloped outward and down from the tip for a few inches, leading to a handgrip that was big enough for me to wrap both my hands around, yet light enough that I could easily wield it one-handed. Part of the handgrip itself was ridged, rather like Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber from _Star Wars. _The bottom was smooth and flat. It felt right in my hands.

I didn't recognize the address. The note read simply:_Keep this with you. The best is yet to come. Be prepared._

"Jonathan?" asked my dad. "What have you got there?"

"Just…a thing," I murmured thoughtfully. Over the next month, I began to have rather strange experiences. I saw a very familiar tall man with messy hair and a green coat leaning by a telephone pole, but a bus rattled between the two of us, and when it had gone, so had he. When I was on the bus heading home, we passed what I could've sworn was the TARDIS. At my graduation, I saw the Fourth Doctor and someone I thought was the second incarnation of Romana, but they slipped away before I could get close. Finally, things came to a head my first day of summer vacation.

Both of my parents were at work. I was taking a walk in the woods near my home, and I'd wanted some fresh air. I adjusted my small waist pack containing my sonic screwdriver and a couple of other things, turned a corner in the path-and stopped dead. Crouching ahead of me was a creature that was, without a doubt, completely unearthly. It was about ten feet tall, covered in bluish-green scales. It was somehow primeval and majestic at once. I ran through my mental encyclopedia of _Star Wars _and Doctor Who aliens, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Woah…" I breathed. It looked up at me. The creature's eyes were a burnt orange. It opened its mouth and roared. I gulped and ran. The alien bounded after me. I ran as fast as I ever had, if not faster, the trees blurring around me. I leapt around a corner and continued running. However, I'd forgotten about the fact that there had been a major storm last night. A tree had fallen down, and as I looked back over my shoulder and rounded the corner, I missed seeing it. By the time I'd seen it, it was too late to jump over it. I tried, didn't jump high enough in time, tripped, and performed what I was later told was a spectacular somersault before landing on my back in the dirt. I rolled to a crouch, looking up at the monster as it reared up above me. Then, suddenly, it was all over.


End file.
